


Five Points That Mattered

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look at Wildcat and the Amazon queen he loves.





	Five Points That Mattered

That first time, when she pushed him back after an argument and caught the flare in his eyes at odds with his blustering, she kissed him. He had to quickly rethink everything he knew about women, because the kiss was nothing like a novice, and everything like a promise.

Ted didn't protest when she caught him by the costume and dragged him out of the hall and into her room at the motel they were working out of.

If he seemed a lot more docile toward Hippolyta after that, the team was just happy to not always be separating them.

+++

The second time, he kissed her. It was a soft, gentle thing, and she looked at him after with puzzlement, not used to the idea that men could be so careful. He gave her a smile, and tipped his head toward his car, inviting her to join him away from the others.

Curious, she went, and discovered that sex with a man wasn't always a trial to be certain he knew she was his equal. Sometimes, it was about letting him treat her to worshipful loving, so that they fell asleep quietly together. She decided it was well worth it.

+++

The kisses, and aftermath, continued through the war years, while she could give Man's world her attention.

After, when duty demanded she return home, she did so with one small regret, for Ted had touched her in her heart, as well as her body, leaving a mark she would never forget.

That mark drew her back, secretly, for she was no more welcome on American soil than her teammates, as paranoia and fear reigned supreme of all things different.

He took her to the families that had been made, let her see how they thrived, and gave her his love.

+++

As Hippolyta let her daughter sleep against her bosom, she wondered if Ted had found the child he'd lost, or the woman that had borne him. She wondered if perhaps he had moved on instead, allowing himself to find love with a woman that could give him the family that he praised all their friends for having.

Did he yet think of her, even though it had been years since she had left the Island?

Did he remember the kisses, the passion, the care they had shared, with joy or bitterness?

Perhaps, someday, she would learn, when Diana grew up.

+++

The day she walked back into his life, Ted felt like the universe had finally decided he wasn't as unlucky as they said black cats were. She was just as beautiful as ever, vibrant with the strength that made her more than his match. He wondered if there was a chance for striking things back up.

Her hand in his costume, a few hours later, pulling him into her room all over again, and he had his answer. He might be older, salt among the pepper of his hair, but she made him feel young and strong all over again.


End file.
